meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Whiskers
Birth/First seen group:Whiskers Last group:Whiskers Birth/First seen:August 26,2005 Death/Last seen:April of 2012 KMP code:VWF095 History Ella was born on August 26,2005. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod Vivian. Ella was born with one litter mate sister named Billy and two brothers Miles and Baker. Her parents Flower and Zaphod were the dominant individuals in the Whiskers group by then. Then in September when Ella is one month old the group splits in half on September 10,2005 but reunites again. Flower evicts three females including her niece De La Soul. Flower gives birth to 5 pups on November 11,2005. The evicted females returned to the group including Mozart. In January 2006 Flower is pregnant again and pup Sundance was predated within the same month. Flower then gave birth to 3 pups. Ella survived to adulthood and by 2007 her mother Flower is dominant for nearly six years but was killed by a snake on January 25,2007. Ella's older half sister Rocket Dog took over as dominant female and Ella's father Zaphod was still in the group. Then in February 2007 Ella and her sisters Hawkeye,Flo and Petra all gave birth within the same month to a total of 8 pups:Burdock,Rhogan Josh,Amira,Squig,Cheriqui,Rufus,Etosha and Murray. Its not clear which wre Ella's pups. The litter of eight survived. Then on March 15,2007 15 members of the Whiskers group splintered away. Among the 15 meerkats was Ella's sister Billy who would later on found Van Helsing group. Ella's two brothers Miles and Baker emmigrated into the Commandos group. Ella was then among the oldest subordinate females in the group. Rocket Dog evicted some subordinate females and they founded Toyota and Baobab groups. Rocket Dog managed to produce her first surviving litter on November 3,2007 to Nugget and Beaker. Within that month a male named Ningaloo returned to Whiskers after founding Incas and immigrating into the Aztecs group but the two males with Wollow left again and founded Kung Fu group. Wollow was Ella's nephew who would later on return to Whiskers before immigrating into Lazuli group. Ningaloo is Ella's older brother who led Kung Fu. Ella mated with a Young Ones rover named Homestar Runner and so did Amira. In January of 2008 Ella was pregnant and so were Rocket Dog,Amira and Wiley Kat. Wiley Kat disappeared while Amira killed Rocket Dog's litter and gave birth on January 27,2008 to one pup named Juno. Ella gave birth to her litter on February 8,2008 to one female Oriole and two males Marico and Sabota. April 1,2008 Rocket Dog is hit by a vehicle. Ella established dominance and became the dominant female. Her younger brother Machu Pichu held dominant male position until he emmigrated with Wollow,Rufus,Axel and Rhogan Josh into the Lazuli. Whiskers consisted of just 6 members Ella(newly dominant),Nugget,Marico,Oriole,Juno and Sabota. Beaker and Amira were last seen on July 1,2008. After the 5 Whiskers males emmigrated into Lazuli group they ousted a Lazuli male named Thundercat who immigrated into Whiskers in June 2008 and took the position of dominant male along side Ella. Ella gave birth to one male pup named Savuka on July 29,2008. Her pup survived and on October 14,2008 Ella gave birth to three females Popple,Enili and McGee and three males Rozza,Gump and Pamplemousse. Ella was pregnant in December and on January 4,2009 gave birth to four male pups Marxxs,VWM137,Mimaji,Pitio. VWM137 was persumed predated on April 1,2009. In April 2009 the group encountered Kung Fu and Whiskers retreated from the conflict. Most of the members made it back to the burrow except Ella's daughter Popple and son Pamplemousse who were considered lost. Ella's daughters Enili and McGee were pregnant but both lost litters. On September 8,2009 Ella gave birth to Bertle,Moe and Rosco. Then on November 25,2009 Ella gave birth to her next litter of five pups: Blonzig,Princess Madcat,Rosie,Penetrant and Naggapazti. Ella's two sons Marico and Sabota began to rove with Juno and Nugget and on January 2010 the 4 males are last seen. On February 13,2010 Ella gave birth to 5 pups. Throughout 2010, Ella and Thundercat continued to raise sucessful litters. Ella's prosperity as the Whiskers dominate female continued into 2011 until she left the Whiskers for three days in June. Upon returning to her group, her daughter Oriole attacked her and overthrew her and then her daugther Enili overthrew Oriole. Ella was evicted and reappeared five times, but she was absent at the end of the month. After Enili gave birth an allowed the females back into the mob, Ella was seen babysitting her daughter's pups. Ella had mated with a rover but aborted the litter. She was evicted again along with Oriole, Rosco, Bertle, Blonzing and Naggapatzi within the following months. Ella was absent in December 2011 but managed to rejoin the group in Janaury 2012. However that same month she was evicted by her pregnant daughter Enili along with Oriole, Rosco, Bertle and Blonzig. That was when Ella was last encountered by the Whiskers. Ella was considered Last Seen however there was hope among the researchers that she and her daughters may be seen again. Queens Ella and her daughters reappared in an encounter with the Pandora in April 2012. They were in the company of two wild males. Their new group became known as the Queens. However dominance of the group was still unclear but it seems Ella has taken dominance once again. However the Queen became infected with TB, Ella being one of the infected. The Queens were o longer followed after May 2012. Ella died in late May 2012. Ella's family tree Category:Whiskers Meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant female Meerkats Category:Deceased Meerkats